Ghostbusters: Realms at War
by Ty Fire
Summary: Years after the battle with Vigo the Carpathian, the Ghostbusters finally confront the source of it all. Pryah Dark decides to launch a full scale war against earth for total domination. Now, the Ghostbusters will have to pull every stop to be victorious.


**Ghostbusters: REALMS AT WAR **

Prologue -

_Darkness as far as the eye could see, just stretching on for what seemed like forever. This world is where all evil lives, where creatures that doom our world lives. These creatures, that to us appear to be spirits, are the minions of an even more powerful creature of evil who is called, Pryah Dark. This 'Ghost King' rules this dark world, actually it wasn't always so dark, once the spiritual creatures lived in this alternate world just living out their lives, until Pryah and his Generals conquered it. These Generals are much like Pryah, living creatures that are part spirit. But some time later Pryah wanted more, this conquering of worlds he has become addicted to. Pryah discovered another world, an entire universe of sorts, larger and grander than he would have imagined, suffice to say he began to conquer it. _

_He started with an easy set of events, he sent in his most trusted Generals, __Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf, and Gozer the Gozerian. They took on roles of gods and rulers, Vigo became a beast prince of Carpathia, and Gozer became a god to the Sumerians. It is unknown why Pryah did not have them strike but they returned to only be defeated by something that was not foreseen, even with Vigo's gift of foresight. _

_In 1984 Pryah started to continue his attempts of control over our world; he sent a massive wave of 'ghosts'. He foresaw victory like with all of the other worlds that had fallen, but it might have been just his ego, because an unforeseen factor arose in defense of our world. And who are these defenders, the one and only Ghostbusters. _

* * *

It's become evident to our heroes of the existents of Pryah Dark and his army of Generals, and eleven years have pass since their greatest battle with Vigo the Carpathian. Almost every week a battle takes place with a General, but to advancements with the field of 'ghostbusting' the Ghostbusters have always been victorious with these battles. After a resent fight with a General, Mayor Lenny Clotch has decided to hold a medal ceremony for the Ghostbusters in honor of defeating a General, who called it self 'Shadow Lord'.

So we see our heroes on the steps of the New York capital building, with the largest crowd almost ever assembled they just keep shouting "Ghostbusters…Ghostbusters…Ghostbusters" over and over. Lenny makes his way to the podium to speak, and the Ghostbuster line up to receive the medals.

"I'm proud to present these Medals of Honor to the Ghostbusters." Said Lenny

Then Ray makes his way to the podium.

"This is indeed a great honor. I would just like to say that we don't do this for the fame or money. In our sociality, as much as ghosts, the paranormal have been made to think of as the sort of things in 'B flick' horror films, they are real and they prove more and more every day… that they are… one hell of a threat. It's a miracle that I and Dr. Spengler developed this technology to hold indefinite these ghosts that pass into our world. My point is, we do this to save our planet, our people… in other words…who are you gonna call?" Said Ray

The entire crowed begins to cheer for their heroes. Mayor Clotch personally gives the metals to the Ghostbusters. Out of the blue the wind begins to kick up, and the crowd quiets down. Clouds begin to turn dark, and the skies turn red.

"I do not like the looks of this!" Shouts Egon

"Did this have to happen now? We were just about to be on the news!" Said Peter

A Rift portal opens in the sky and a red skinned, armor clad creature appears in the middle of the mayor and the crowd. He walks forward to the crowd.

"I am the conqueror of worlds, ender of lives, and the new ruler of this world!" Exclaimed Pryah Dark

Two beams of blue light burst out of the rift portal and one lands on the right of Pryah, and the other on the left. These lights then morph into Gozer and Vigo.

"These are the leaders of my army of Generals. They will destroy this planet of yours and we shall rule!!!" Shouted Pryah Dark

Egon grabs his PKE and it short circuits cause of the large amount of psychokinetic energy.

"How did Pryah break through the barrier?" Asked Egon

Pryah hears the Ghostbusters speaking to one another and walks over to them.

"I presume your speaking of the barrier that keeps our worlds apart?" Asks Pryah

"Yes, how did you manage to break through? We reinforced it with our Slime Technology" Exclaimed Ray

"Oh come on, that positively charged slime you got from Vigo is worthless." Said Pryah

"It has more applications then you realize." Said Egon

"Hey! Can we cut the science chit-chat?" Said Peter

"Right, how did you get through?" Asked Ray

"My secrets are my own. Trust me when I say; this is just the beginning." Answered Pryah

Pryah walks back over to Vigo and Gozer, and he raises his sword.

"Formable opponents are hard to come by these days, so I'll give your heroes time to plan their strategy." Stated Pryah Dark

Then he, with his Generals flies back into the rift portal. Lenny walks over to the Ghostbusters.

"Who the hell was that?!" He asked

"The Ghost King…" Said Ray

* * *

The 'Ghost Realm' – dark, evil, never ending perfect for the monster that Pryah is. Nothing but floating pieces of earth in this dismal place, upon one piece of rock a stone thrown and Pryah makes his way over to it. Then Vigo walks over to him and bows to show his respect.

"My Lord, before we left that retched world, you told the humans that you'd give those Ghostbusters time to plan their offence. I don't quite understand your reasoning behind that." Asked Vigo

"I know that, Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf. You know how I _admire_ a challenge, plus they'll never have the power to take on our Generals!" Exclaimed Pryah Dark

"Yes my Lord, but I underestimated them myself, and well, you know what happened." Said Vigo

"Yes, Vigo, but they are just four mortals and we have an army consisting of _thousands_." Said Pryah

"They have incredible technology. I would precede with caution, my Lord." Said Vigo

"You should not underestimate me, Vigo, which seems to be your weakness. Now leave me!" Said Pryah

* * *

So with impending doom around the corner, Pete decides to check up on Dana. Peter arrives at Dana's to catch her packing her belongings, and obviously Dana hasn't told Oscar anything…because he's just playing video games. Pete walks over Dana, to ask her how she's handling things.

"Dana, um, how are you holding up…?" Asked Peter as Dana passes him to get more clothes to pack

"We're going out of town." Answered Dana

"You do know that this thing is threatening the entire world?" Said Peter

She stops what's she's doing, and just glares at peter.

"But what about Oscar, I can't let anything happen to him." Asked Dana

"The guys have a plan to fight this guy. But for now, you and Oscar are going to the fire house. Ray and Egon made these ghost shield…things. It's the safest place right now." Said Peter

Dana walks up to Peter and hugs him

"Thanks." Said Dana

"No problem, come on let me help you pack." Exclaimed Peter

* * *

At the ole' Hook and Ladder, Ray and Egon decide about the possible options in fighting Pryah.

"I just can't see this working, Raymond. How can we design let alone create a device to shoot this disruption wave." Said Egon

"Look, I know it seems impossible but it's the only thing I can think of. Four of us against an army of ghosts that are as powerful as Gozer and Vigo, Egy we really need to make this." Exclaimed Ray

"How about the other franchises out there, they could help." Suggested Egon

"No when this thing happens we better do something quick or this world is going down faster than the titanic." Exclaimed Ray

Egon pauses and looks at Ray.

"I suppose your right, we're the only ones ready to stop this thing." Replied Egon

"Then lets get crack'en" Said Ray

While Ray and Egon work on the "Sprit Disruption Device" Winston works on activating the Ghost Shields for the fire house. He starts in the top floor where all of Egon's research equipment is, and then he dashes to the basement. After words, a green force shield appears around the fire house. Then after confirming the shields are operable, Winston finds Janine just filing some papers.

"Hey Janine, you think you can call up our families…" Winston was about to ask

"You know my contract with you guys doesn't say one thing about me having to work when the world is about to end…" Janine said interrupting Winston

"I know but…" Winston tried to say

"No you just listen for one minuet, I better be getting paid for this over time I'm putting in too." Janine interrupting again

"Janine!" Shouted Winston

"What?" Asked Janine

"Just call up our families and see if their ok, the guys are a little on edge and they're worried about their folks." Exclaimed Winston

"Ok, you got it." Said Janine

* * *

At the back of the fire house in the small and cramped alley, Ray and Egon test the prototype of the Sprit Disrupter. Also they use Slimer as a test subject. Slimer hovers closer to the Disrupter, and shows worriment on his face.

"Right, we have turned down the magnitude of the device, it should only weaken you." Said Ray

"You sure we should try this already, Raymond? It might explode from the power output." Said Egon

"Egy, we have no choice, if there are any flaws we have to work them out now." Exclaims Ray

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Said Egon

Ray walks over to a petal, strange enough it looks like the activator for the ghost trap. He steps down hard on it and a high pitched ear shattering noise comes from the Sprit Disrupter. Then an orange and yellow wave rapidly bursts out of the device, and it hit's Slimer. And they hear a screech out of him, and then Slimer turns into a smoking pile of slime. Don't worry he's fine.

"Oh darn, uh Egy get your PKE out and see if you read anything on Slimer." Exclaimed Ray

Egon grabs his PKE and walks hastily over to Slimer, and scans the pile of slime.

"Well, I am getting a slight reading. Perhaps he needs to regenerate, I'm not sure. But except for the fact we killed the only nice ghost we know of, the Sprit Disrupter works." Said Egon

"Poor guy, lets hope he just has to regain his strength." Said Ray

* * *

Back in the Ghost Realm, Vigo stands on a high floating cliff taking tally of the ranging number of Generals. Gozer appears behind him.

"Vigo, how goes the preparations." Asked Gozer

"Ah, Gozer it's nice to see you. They're going well. Our Generals are well in the hundred thousands. The realm of earth will be ours, Pryah will be pleased." Answered Vigo

"Good, you definitely don't want to upset our Lord Pryah _again_." Said Gozer

"Gozer how dare you joke about my defeat, I should kill you where you stand." Exclaimed Vigo

"Oh Vigo, Master would never allow you to kill a fellow General." Said Gozer

"You are no General you abomination, you have no true form. I have no idea why Pryah would make you like this." Said Vigo

"Coming from the one who has the face of a mortal…" Said Gozer

Then Vigo drops his tally chart, he begins to roar and change into his beast form. He walks over to Gozer and strangles her.

"I have more power then you realize… I can break you whenever I want. You run back to Pryah now before I kill you." Shouted Vigo

Gozer turns into a snake and slides out of Vigo's grip, then back into her female form.

"Perhaps one day Vigo, I may become just powerful enough to destroy you." Exclaimed Gozer

Then she just makes her way off of the platform.

* * *

The Ghostbusters meet in the capital building to discuss matters with the mayor; they all are sitting in a meeting room to begin the discussions. Then the mayor walks in to greet the Ghostbusters.

"Alright, I've just gotten off the phone with the president; he says I have to use everything in my power to help. So what do you need?" Asked Lenny

"We need transport, hopefully a jet." Answered Ray

"Of coarse, but to where?" Asked the Mayor

"Mayor, remember what happened in 1990 with the whole Ivo Shandor incident?" Ask Egon

"Of coarse, that Mandala thing almost wiped out all of New York. But what does that have to do with anything?" Asked the Mayor

"No, what happened after it?" Asked Ray

"Right, some N.A.S.A satellites got readings from one of those rift portals, in an uncharted part of this planet." Said they Mayor

"Yes, exactly, the Giga Satellites we launched right after that is reading massive energy spikes in that region of our planet." Explained Egon

"That's where we believe Pryah is going to begin his attack." Said Ray

"Alright, I'll arrange for a jet, but is there anything else?" Ask the Mayor

"There is one thing…" Said Pete with a mischievous grin on his face

* * *

The uncharted, unmapped part of our planet seems to be a source of paranormal activity. It's probably due to the ruins of an old temple, just in the middle of this large dessert. Which is of coarse odd, because how did workers arrive here to build this temple so long ago? Though this question may not get answered, a battle unlike never before will be held here, between the Ghost King and his rivals the Ghostbusters.

Anyway, Peter's suggestion to the Mayor arrives in the desert – the Air Force, and the Army. Tanks come rolling in, and solders jump out of jets and activate their chutes to land on the ground. Then the Ghostbusters arrive in their jet, inside the Ghostbusters just sit and relax to prepare for the coming battle.

"I understand the military, but why did you ask for life time admittance to Chucky Cheese?" Asked Egon

"What? I was thinking since we order out for pizza everyday, it would save us some money." Said Pete

"I don't know about you guys but, I like the idea of free pizza." Said Winston

While the guys have their riveting discussion on pizza, Ray's down in the cargo hold running maintenance tests on their Proton Packs. Then a Military General walks over to Ray –

"Dr. Stantz the men are in place and ready, but may I ask how are they going to be of help?" Ask General Keys

"Well, with preliminary testing on remains from the General we've fought, we now know that they're part living like you and I.

Your weapons just may have an effect on them." Answered Ray

"Alright, let's get this show on the road then." Said the General

The General orders the pilot to land the jet, and then the Ghostbusters disembark. They set up a small command post to speak with the Air Force and Army Generals. A small table stands in the center of them, with the Sprit Disrupter on it.

"So this is the toy of yours is supposed to win this battle?" Asked General O'Neil

"Yes sir, this thing should take out the most of them, if not that's where your Military comes in." Said Ray

"I would say, 'don't worry – they're trained for this sort of thing'. But I'd be lying." Said General Keys

"Do we know when this thing is going to happen?" Ask General O'Neil

"The PKE energy here is climbing rapidly, it's higher then anything else we've seen. It may be just enough to break through the barrier. Whatever is gonna happen it's happen soon. " Answered Egon

"What are you talking about, Doctor? What barrier?" Asked General O'Neil

"Well, actually it's called the Spiritual Barrier; it was made to keep our realm and the Ghost Realm apart." Said Egon

"When did you find all this out?" Ask General O'Neil

"We found evidence about this barrier the same time we found the true history of Vigo and Gozer." Answered Egon

"We believe that during Vigo's reign of Carpathia four humans stood up to him and sealed his soul within his self portrait. Before that another four humans kept at bay, the God of Samaria, Gozer. This was found in ancient scrolls uncovered with Vigo's painting, it was all at the Museum. They allowed us access to it after Vigo's defeat." Exclaimed Ray

"Ancient Ghostbusters would have thought." Sarcastically stated Pete

"Technically Peter, Gozer and Vigo are not ghosts. Actually, everything we've 'busted' isn't really ghosts, their non-corporeal demons." Explained Egon

"And you didn't feel to share this information with us?" Asked General Keys

"We really didn't think about it to be honest." Said Ray

* * *

Back in the Ghost Realm, the grand armies of Generals just stand on a very large piece of land, about the size of several football fields. Upon a viewing platform floating high above the army, Pryah gives a speech to motivate his army.

"My Generals, for millennia we've conquered thousands of other worlds. We've fought the Shape-shifters from the realm of Primmus, the Stone Warlords from the realm of Tarn. They're just a few of our most difficult conquests. These Ghostbusters are only four of their race and you, my servants, are thousands, you will be able to triumph this day and the realm of Earth will be ours. Well mostly mine…" Exclaimed Pryah

Then Vigo appears next to Pryah.

"My Lord, the Generals are ready. Gozer and I are prepared to lead the army to Earth, and conquer it." Said Vigo

"Vigo, you and Gozer were the first to be created and I was shocked when you two where both defeated twice. But unfortunately you two are my most powerful Generals, I need you both to stay behind and if our armies loose, I need you and Gozer to fight together as a last attempt." Explained Pryah

"Understood my Lord, I will tell Gozer." Said Vigo

Then Pryah redirects his attention to his army.

"Now my grand army with our combined power, we will break through this Sprit Barrier. Soon the humans shall fall, and these Ghostbusters shall be destroyed and then and only then will that world be ours!" Stated Pryah

* * *

Back in our world, a rift portal opens above the soon-to-be battle ground. The winds get stronger, it kicks up the sand in the surrounding dessert, and the skies become darker.

"The Tobin Spirit Guide has nothing on this!" Said Egon

"You're telling me…" Replied Ray

"We'll bring the men to their places - let's kick this Pryah Dark's ass." Exclaimed General O'Neil

"Alright, we'll get our packs and other equipment. The Sprit Disrupter draws ecto-plasmic energy from the surrounding area, so it will take awhile until we can use it." Exclaimed Egon

"Ok, Pete and I will go with the army, Egon and Winston will go with the Air Force. We're the only ones capable of defeating this thing; we have to buy enough time to get the Spirit Disrupter powered. Only then Pryah's Generals will go down and we'll have a chance to defeat this thing." Explained Ray

"Right, we're in this all together." Said Winston

"My men are ready to lay their lives down to help protect this world of ours." Said General Keys

Then everyone takes their respective positions, and prepare for the battle to take place. Then within the rift portal it self, a part of the Barrier appears, just a clear wall. On the other side, in the Ghost Realm, the Generals begin to bombard the Spirit Barrier and it starts to fail. Our military forces hide in the old temple to get the jump on the opposing Generals. A black mist passes through the newly formed cracks on the Barrier, and then Pryah appears in front of the old temple.

"Age old Shandor architecture, priceless." Exclaimed Pryah

Then Peter and Ray make their way out of the temple and walks over to Pryah.

"So, 'the Ghostbusters', soon we'll find out who will rule this world, your leaders, or my Generals and I." Said Pryah with a chuckle

"We're not going down with out a fight." Said Ray

"Or you getting roasted alive by our Proton Packs." Stated Peter

"Well I have an army…" Said Pryah

After that the part of the barrier within the rift portal shatters and Generals start to pour out of the Ghost World and take a perfect formation far behind Pryah.

"And unfortunately for you, you don't have an army. It looks like you're even missing part of your team." Exclaimed Pryah

"Oh! Wait, you mean this army." Said Peter with a large grin

Then the military rises out of the ruins of the temple, and the other two Ghostbusters pull their Proton Guns and activates them.

"_Oh, is Pryah scared now, shaking in your armor are you?_ HA!" Shouted Peter

"Hm, you know why I chose this location? Well, let me explain. An ancestor of a certain Ivo Shandor created the temple behind you, well what's left anyway. It's part of a previous Mandala, which tried to accumulate power to create a new form for Gozer. It failed, but there's a considerable amount of what you would call 'paranormal energy' with in its remnants, that power augments my Generals strength." Explained Pryah

"Still, you won't get us without a fight." Said Ray

Then Pryah walks over to his army, Ray and Peter make their way back to the other Ghostbusters.

"My Generals, this resistance is unexpected. But it will not change the outcome of this battle, our victory. March towards them, and destroy them all." Ordered Pryah

After that the Generals start to attack the temple. Then Ray and Peter draw their Proton Guns.

"Alright guys, heat them up!" Shouted Ray

The Ghostbusters fire off Proton Streams, soon after all of the soldiers load their guns.

"Alright men let's give those monsters a taste of lead." Exclaimed General Keys

Then the soldier's fire off their guns at the Generals, it's not doing much but it's buying them time. An exchange of fire takes place, the Generals attacks are similar to Vigo and Gozer's, paralyzing waves of energy, and other attacks that look like force lightning. The guns are actually wounding some of the creatures, and the Ghostbusters confinement streams are wrangling some of the Generals and the Ghostbusters use that to keep hitting them up against objects.

"We're holding them off! Keep it up guys!" Shouted Ray

And then tanks roll in and start blasting on the Generals.

"The reinforcements are here, ha!" Exclaimed General O'Neil

Jets rush in and bombard the Generals with missiles and other artillery.

"_This is so fun_…" Said Peter

Some Generals fall to our weapons but still thousands remain, and they keep coming.

"There is nothing that your combine efforts can do! You killed more of my Generals than any other enemies of ours, Ill give you that much." Said Pryah

More exchange of fire takes place between the Ghostbusters and the Generals. Ray takes a desperate stand by grabbing one of their traps, and running into the battle field.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing?! Get back here." Shouts Winston

"I have some souls to take." Replied Ray

Ray runs up to one of the Generals, and opens the trap.

"I really hope this works." Said Ray

"Human, Pryah will stomp the life out your realm." Said the General, Irogoss the Slayer

After words Ray closes the trap, an orb of black light gets pulled out of the General and into the trap. The General just falls to the ground.

"Wow, it worked. **Who else wants some?!**" Exclaimed Ray

He runs up to more Generals and takes their souls with the Ghost Trap.

"Hm, what an unexpected tactic, I did not foresee that device he's using." Pryah said to him self

As Ray goes crazy with the trap, Egon expects the disrupter.

"It's fully powered, I hope Ray's right about this." He Exclaims

The Ghostbusters regroup, and Pryah recalls his Generals to see what the Ghostbusters are up to. Vigo passes through the barrier, and makes his way to Pryah and bows before him -

"My Lord, you summoned me?" Asked Vigo

"Yes, Vigo I wanted to ask if you recognize that rather large silver device in middle of the Ghostbusters." Asked Pryah

Vigo uses his sight to see what the device might be.

"No my lord, the Ghostbusters did not use that against me." Exclaimed Vigo

"We will have to be cautious then. Vigo, return to the safety of our world." Exclaims Pryah

"Yes lord Pryah, Gozer and I are ready if worse comes to pass." Said Vigo

Now on the other side of the battle field Egon prepares the Spirit Disrupter. The other Ghostbusters prepares them selves for what might be left of the Generals.

"I call dibs on running out there like a kamikaze bomber with the ghost trap." Said Peter grinning over at Ray

"Hey it took care of a few of them didn't it?" Exclaimed Ray

"Guy's, it will take a few minuets for the disrupter to build up the energy it has accumulated, for it can create the energy wave that will hopefully destroy the Generals." Said Egon

"Wait, 'hopefully'? You mean there's a chance this thing may not work?" Asked Winston

"It's just a prototype, Winston. There are too many bugs in the design to count." Answered Egon

"Something that might explode, and over whelming odds….I love this plan, I really do." Stated Peter

"There are safe guards put into place for it won't critically fail like that, Pete. It just may not disperse the disrupter wave." Said Ray

Back over at Pryah's side of the battle field, he orders Vigo to return to the Ghost realm and await further orders. Pryah takes the lead of his army; he draws his sword from its sheath and raises it in the air.

"This was carved from a dark material. An evil pulse emits from this and has the power to corrupt all surrounding beings. This stone sword has been in my procession since the beginning of my life, and the red markings upon it are reminders of every life I've taken with this sword. This sword represents the chaos we bring into the worlds we conquer, let this world end up no differently, my Generals. You all are spawns of my own power, don't fail me!" Exclaimed Pryah

He turns ands faces the Ghostbusters; he shoots his sword to the front and orders his army to attack. The military begin to fire upon them.

"We have to do this now Egy!" Said Ray

Then Egon activates the Spirit disrupter, doors on the side of the device opens and blue light comes pouring out of it. The blue waves of energy slam into the stampeding General army. The Generals just stop, they look around to each other, the waves begin to surround their entire bodies.

* * *

In the Ghost realm Vigo just stands upon a floating piece of land hovering above the damage section of the Spirit Barrier. Vigo closes his eyes, his expression changes, something disturbs him. Gozer appears on the chunk of land.

"Vigo, something bothers you, what is it?" Asks Gozer

"My gift of foresight also allows me to see critical events in the past." Exclaimed Vigo

"What is it? Is it something about the war with the humans?" Gozer Asked

"I just felt the deaths of thousands of our brethren." Answered Vigo

"Was it the…the…Ghostbusters?" Gozer asked once more

"I believe so. Pryah will call upon us soon we should be prepared." Stated Vigo

* * *

Back in our world, across the battle ground the Generals begin to fall. All of them scream and moan in pain, as they just fade away. Only their armor remains, and only a hand full of Generals. Then a grand silence befalls the battleground, Pryah Dark falls to his knees in disbelief, and the Ghostbusters and the others cheer like crazy.

"Impossible, I can not loose to these mortals. They are the most un-evolved species I've ever seen, how could they have defeated my armies?!" Exclaimed Pryah

The Ghostbusters regroup with the military Generals, in the Command post.

"It looked like it worked, Dr. Spengler." Said General Keys

"Yes, Sir, it was a complete success." Replied Egon

"Yeah, but there are still a few of those Generals, how are we going to take care of them?" Asked General O'Neil

"We'll just take them down one by one." Said Ray

As they return to their positions, they precede taking down the Generals one by one like Ray said. Pryah summons Gozer and Vigo.

"Your battle with the Ghostbusters will decide the outcome of this battle. You must work together to defeat them." Said Pryah

"My Lord, something seems to be bothering you." Exclaimed Gozer

"Your brethren are destroyed; the worse has come to pass. These Ghostbusters are more powerful then I could have ever guessed." Stated Pryah

"I told you, the Ghostbusters are not to be underestimated." Said Vigo

"Vigo, perhaps you where correct, you two fight with the others. **Kill those Ghostbusters!**" Ordered Pryah

Vigo and Gozer joins the other Generals, and begin to bombard the entire Temple.

"We have to get out of here! This place will collapse on our heads if we don't!" Shouted General Keys

"No, this is good, if they succeed to destroy this place, they will become weaker!" Replied Egon

The Ghostbusters and the Military try to hold their positions in the Temple. Vigo and Gozer continue their bombardment, the temple becomes further destroyed.

"I'm telling you, we're gonna die if we don't get out of here!" Shouted General Keys

"Just a little longer, then we'll evacuate this place." Exclaimed Ray

Vigo and Gozer keep attacking the temple trying to destroy their enemies, as more of the Generals get closer to the temple they get destroyed by the Ghostbusters' proton streams. Then the ancient Shandor Gozerian Temple falls, and our heroes along with the military evacuate it.

"I gotta tell you guys, you can sure bring the house down." Said General Keys

The Generals pauses for a moment as they feel some of their power leave them. The two leaders of the ghost army feel the power loss as well. Pryah calls for his Generals to retreat back to the Ghost world, as they do so he makes his way over to the Ghostbusters with his sword drawn.

"I've always regarded this as a good luck charm, thought it was the reason for some of our victories. Guess this sword wasn't after all, so it's just a blade. You have proven to be beyond a formidable opponent. Today you have made this war personal. I hope you're ready for the darkness that is to come." Exclaimed Pryah Dark

"Oh Darky, tell someone who cares." Said Peter

"Pryah, you too were a formidable enemy. But by fate I'd like to think, we've became the protectors of this world, protecting it from monsters like you and your Generals." Said Ray

* * *

And with that Pryah flies back through the Rift portal, and the Ghostbusters and our military leave the ancient temple. And soon the Ghostbusters find them selves back on the steps of the capital building to finish the ceremony the Mayor began for them. So, the Mayor makes his way to the podium, and shakes the hands of the Ghostbusters, General Keys and O'Neill.

"I am proud to have heroes like these in my great city of New York, the brave men that led the Army and Air Force to Victory, and the Ghostbusters who fought and defeated Pryah Dark. I am proud to finally give the medals of Honor to the Ghostbusters." Announced Mayor Lenny Clotch

Then Ray makes his way to the podium, but stopped by Pete who wants the glory this time.

"**What's up New York City**!? You heard right we kicked the ass of the Ghost King! Next time someone tries to destroy us WHO ARE YOU GOING TO CALL?!" Said Peter Venkman

The End


End file.
